


Professionals

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 has an off day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionals

His team was made up of competent, mature adults. Adults who were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Jack knew this. He knew for a fact that Daniel had lived for a year on a planet without basic necessities, like television; that Sam had made a name for herself in two male-dominated fields; that Teal'c had led entire armies.

He knew that they were not five-year-olds, and yet, sometimes, it was so hard to tell the difference.

"For crying out loud, the mess hall's out of jello, and if you want some, you can go buy it yourself. Capiche?"


End file.
